Ирма Лэр
Ирма Лэр ''(англ. Irma Lair)'' – одна из пяти новых Стражниц. Её элемент – вода. Сериал 1 сезон 2 сезон Комикс Предыстория Родная мама Ирмы умерла, когда дочка была совсем малышка. Спустя некоторое время, Том женился на Анне Баннистер и у Ирмы родился младший братик. 1 арка Хай Лин с самого начала утверждает, что в подруге есть некая сила убеждения, но Ирма отнекивается. Хотя сама замечает, что стихия слушается её, но не решае тся рассказать об этом друзьям. В главе "Исчезновение" рассказывает подругам, что хотела понравится Эндрю Хорнби и превратилась в стражницу. Когда цель была достигнута, она превратила парня в лягушку. Вместе с Вилл и Хай Лин закрывают второй портал, а потом со всеми стражницами и третий. Имя Ирма (нем. Irma) — женское имя древнегерманского происхождения, происходящее от irmin — «сильный, полный». Является женской формой мужского имени Ирмин. Корень часто используется в других немецких и древнегерманских именах, таких как Irmine, Irmela, Irmgardis, Irmentraud. «Ирма» может применяться как сокращённая форма этих имён. Сила Ирма обладает элементом воды, что позволяет ей контролировать три состояния: твердое, жидкое и газообразное. Стражница с лёгкостью перемещает воду в пространстве. Позже начинает манипулировать телами из воды, чтобы остановить течение или превращать её в любые формы. Также может создавать пузыри, заполненные воздухом для передвижения под водой. Ирма управляет и водой, собранной в облаках, что позволяет ей вызывать дожди и ливни. Стражница может контролировать давление воды, и вследствие этого, разрезать металл, камни, сталь и железо, а также держать предметы. Заполняет ёмкости в считанные секунды. В большинстве своем атакует, применяя резкие выбросы жидкости. Ирма может контролировать сознание других людей. Water.gif Вода.gif WITCH Irma png power.gif Irma_power_water.gif Firewater.gif Внешность У Ирмы рыжие кудри, ниспадающие до плеч, и голубые глаза. Стражница В превращении на Ирме фиолетовая мини-юбка с разрезом с левой стороны, из-под которой виднеются колготы в зелёно-голубую полоскую. Также на ней тёмно-синий топ, закрывающий руки от плеч до запястий. На ногах аккуратные невысокие сапожки. Характер Ирма - шутница в компании стражниц. Она всегда отпускает шуточки по поводу и без, даже если никто не считает, что это смешно или уместно. Когда дело доходить до боя, она выкладывается по полной. Несмотря на то, что девушка самая несерьёзная из стражниц, она любит свои силы. Ирма всегда хотела быть особенной и ей нравится быть в центре внимания. В свободное время стражница любит есть, это одна из радостей её жизни. Её любимая еда - пирожные и шоколад. Ей нравится петь и танцевать, она давно мечтала о создании музыкальной группы. Любимый жанр музыки - рок, а группа - Крамилла ''(англ. Kramilla). ''Чтобы расслабиться Ирма принимает долгие горячие ванны, где она растворяется в собственном мире воды. Стражница воды - романтик. Она постоянно флиртует и влюбляется в кого-то. Линия жизни (Основная статья «Линии жизни») Линия, что слегка закругляется у середины указательного пальца. Такое можно встретить у людей, кто хорошо знаком с чувством юмора и иронии. Когда что-то касается их личной жизни, появляется тенденция не замечать идеальную вторую половинку. Даже если она прямо перед ними. Хобби В 12 лет она получила музыкальный центр и с тех пор увлеклась пением, танцами и актёрским мастерством. Также стражница увлекается коллекционированием сумок и рюкзаков. Кроме них Ирма собирает диски Кармиллы и всё, что с ней связано. Увлекается рок-музыкой и кулинарией. В свободное время Ирма обожает часами запираться в ванной и болтать по телефону. Комната (Основная статья «Комнаты стражниц») |-|Стиль= Если бы Ирма была цветом, она бы стала розовым. Если её можно было съесть, она бы превратилась в печенье. Если бы она была видом спорта, понадобился бы новый, связанный с телефонными звонками. Ирма может потратить кучу времени болтая с Хай Лин, Джоелем или Стивеном. Стиль комнаты вдохновлён южными островами с самыми красивыми пляжами. |-|Дневник= Здесь Ирма хранит все самые сокровенные мысли. Несколько лет назад Кристофер перепутал дневник с раскраской, и с тех пор девушка держит его закрытым. Каждую ночь Ирма заполняет новые страницы происходящим вокруг. Она даже вклеивает туда фотографии друзей и кумиров. |-|Постер= Поп и рок-звезда Кармилла - кумир Ирмы. Постер занимает особенное место. Когда Ирма уходит в школу, это последнее, что она видит в своей комнате, и первое, когда возвращается. Стражница получила постер два года назад, который и висит там с тех пор, пока плакаты других групп отправляются в корзину через пару месяцев. |-|Уголок Лилит= Ирма абсолютно точно любит свою черепаху! Она купила её в зоомагазине Олсена. Лилит очень любит листья салата. Хай Лин помогала с обустройством террариума, учитывая стиль Ирмы. Иногда стражница берет черепаху с собой в ванну. |-|Стерео= Ирма получила проигрыватель, как подарок на двенадцатилетие от её родителей. Музыка для неё самое первое увлечение, даже после телефона. No matter what she is up to, there is always music playing in the background. |-|Диски и книги= Irma loves her CD collection, and the main theme in the CDs is off cause Karmilla. She has all of her CD, and the one she got personally from Kramilla it the one that is always playing. The books are mainly her schoolbooks, they are close to the desk, so when she finally do some homework they are not that far. |-|Фотографии= This photo was taken a few years back. It is a picture of the Lair family all together. Irma is a real family person, and she misses the rest of her family. She keeps it on the wall so every time the changes the music she will get reminded of them. Отношения |-|Стражницы = Хай Лин. Девочки дружат с самого детства. Громкие и несносные подружки бывают невыносимы... Корнелия. Поначалу не ладит с ней, так как Ирма часто подшучивает над ней, а девушку задевает это. Вилл. В сериале защищала новенькую от нападок Корнелии. |-|Семья = (Основная статья «Семейство Лэр») У Ирмы очень любящая и заботящаяся семья. Она живёт с папой, его женой и младшим братиком. Её родная мама умерла, когда стражница была совсем малышкой (в сериале эта сюжетная линия была опущена, мачеха заменена на мать). Несмотря на сходство Ирмы и Анны, у них нет никакой родственной связи. Том Лэр работает полицейским. Стражница любит ходить к отцу на работу. Ирма любит младшего брата, однако он всё равно является головной болью сестры. Крис делает многие вещи назло, дразнит и ябедничает родителям. Также у стражницы воды есть домашнее животное - черепаха Лифи. Она всегда молчит, но Ирме это не мешает разговаривать с ней обо всём. |-|Парень = Одно время Ирме очень нравился Эндрю Хорнби до тех пор, пока она не превратила его в жабу. ("Исчезновение") Также у неё есть своего рода поклонник - Мартин Таббс. Он предан Ирме и без ума от неё. Однажды ей пришлось сходить с ним на свидание, где она объяснила ему, что они всего лишь друзья. ("Последняя слеза") Позже она влюбилась в Джоеля, однако ничего серьёзного у них не вышло. Первой любовью Ирмы стал Стивен. Интересные факты * Учится в одном классе с Тарани и Хай Лин * Любимый цвет - цвет морской волны * Ирма - романтик * Из всех стражниц влюблялась в парней больше всего * Любит носить сумки и рюкзаки * Есть черепаха по имени Лилит * В сериале у Ирмы так и не появился парень Цитаты Галерея |-|Сериал= Ирма 1х04.png Ирма.jpeg Ирма 1.jpg L is for Loser.jpg|Мартин Таббс Ирма Корнелия и Вилл.jpg Irma Chris and Lillian.jpg|Лили и Крис |-|Комикс= Ирма00.jpg Irma.jpg Галерея (1 сезон) |-|Сериал= Irma promises nobody ever sniffs her ankle.png|Ирма заявляет, что никому не даст нюхать свои лодыжки. Caleb can't understand why Elyon was unhappy when she dumped her ex-boyfriend.png|Стражницы и раненый Калеб общаются в подвале «Серебряного дракона». Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee listening to Cornelia talking about Bryan.png|Ирма, Хай Лин и Тарани слушают Корнелию, которая говорит о новом парне Элион – Брайане. Caleb comes to the kitchen of «The Silver Dragon» where the girls are eating.png|Калеб приходит к девочкам на кухню «Серебряного дракона». Irma agrees with Taranee that Elyon's new boyfriend might be a beast sent by Phobos.png|Ирма согласна с Тарани, что новый парень Элион может быть чудовищем в человеческом облике. The Guardians, Caleb and Yan Lin talking about Elyon and Bryan.png|Стражницы, Калеб и Ян Лин говорят об Элион и её парне Брайане. Irma comments that Bryan is too puny to be a beast.png|Ирме кажется, что Брайан слишком щуплый, чтобы быть чудовищем. Irma and Taranee following Elyon and Bryan in the house of mirrors.png|Ирма и Тарани следят за Элион и Брайаном в комнате смеха. Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin looking at Bryan with suspicion.png|Тарани, Ирма и Хай Лин с подозрением смотрят на Брайана. The Guardians discussing if they should tell Elyon her true identity or not.png|Стражницы обсуждают, стоит ли им рассказывать Элион о её прошлом или нет. The Guardians and Elyon talking about the school paper in the hallway.png|Стражницы и Элион общаются насчёт школьной газеты. Irma says she would rather be stung by bees than deal with the school paper.png|Ирма говорит, что лучше сунется в осиное гнездо, чем будет помогать школьной газете. The Guardians and Elyon smiling at Mr. Collins to seem they like the school paper.png|Стражницы и Элион улыбаются мистеру Коллинзу, чтобы ему показалось, что им нравится газета. Irma tripping over her school bag while trying to run away from Mr. Collins.png|Ирма спотыкается о свой портфель, пытаясь убежать от мистера Коллинза. Martin tells gloomy Irma they will spend all their free time together working in the school paper.png|Мартин говорит недовольной Ирме, что они будут проводить всё время вместе, работая в школьной газете. Martin thoroughly approves of Taranee's attitude to journalism and writing.png|Недовольная Ирма сидит рядом с Мартином, который полностью поддерживает отношение Тарани к журналистике. Irma that is totally bored with journalism stuff says she hates her life.png|Ирма, которая уже устала от журналистики Тарани, говорит, что находится в депрессии. Irma feels bored and tired because of working for the school paper.png|Ирма очень устала от работы в школьной газете. Irma begs Taranee to finish the paper and gooo.png|Ирма умоляет Тарани закончить газету и быстрее идти домой. Irma feels afraid because of the sudden loud noise she heard.png|Ирма напугана внезапным громким шумом из столовой. Irma, Taranee and sisters Grumper looking at Martin who has entered the room with triumph.png|Ирма, Тарани и сёстры Грампер смотрят на Мартина, который с триумфом ворвался к ним в комнату. Irma and Taranee looking at each other as they didn't understand anything what Martin was talking about.png|Ирма и Тарани смотрят друг на друга, так как не поняли ни слова из сбивчивого рассказа Мартина о призраках в столовой. Irma tells the girls that noone believes what Martin says about ghosts.png|Ирма говорит девочкам, что никто не верит историям Мартина о призраках. Irma refuses to ask Martin out on a date.png|Ирма отказывается приглашать Мартина на свидание. Irma unwillingly agrees to go to Martin.png|Ирма с трудом соглашается пойти к Мартину. Martin tells Irma that she looks lovely.png|Мартин говорит Ирме, что она красивая. Irma trying to start talking to Martin.png|Ирма заставляет себя начать с Мартином разговор. Irma trying to open the locked door.png|Ирма пытается открыть запертую дверь. Irma tells Martin her offer to go out is definitely not a date.png|Ирма уверяет Мартина, что её приглашение куда-нибудь сходить – это точно не свидание. Irma admits that she's asking Martin out on a stupid date.png|Ирма с трудом признаёт, что зовёт Мартина на свидание. Martin is extremely happy to go out on a date with Irma.png|Мартин очень рад пойти с Ирмой на свидание. Martin pulling stunned Irma out of the classroom.png|Мартин вытягивает Ирму из класса. Irma accidentally meets Elyon at the bookstore and asks what she's doing there.png|Ирма случайно встречает Элион в книжном магазине и спрашивает, что она здесь делает. Irma smiling at the people in the bookstore who're looking at her after she has yelled at Martin.png|Ирма улыбается после того, как накричала на Мартина на весь магазин. Martin is surprised when Irma tells him that their date wasn't the worst night in her life.png|Мартин удивлён, когда Ирма говорит ему, что их свидание – это не худший день в её жизни. Irma looking at Martin with coquetry.png|Ирма с кокетством смотрит на Мартина. Irma kissing Martin.png|Ирма целует Мартина. Irma's and Martin's legs while she is kissing him.png|Ноги Ирмы и Мартина. Irma and Taranee smiling after Uria was blamed for the trail of destruction the Hermenuta Beasts left.png|Ирма и Тарани улыбаются после того, как Урию обвинили во всех разрушениях, которые устроили малыш и мамаша Герменути. Taranee kidding Irma telling her that one day the world may know the dating sacrifice she made.png|Тарани шутит над Ирмой, что однажды весь мир узнает о её страшной жертве – свидании с Мартином. Irma tells Cornelia that protecting the Veil is their responsibility but not an after-school activity.png|Ирма пытается объяснить Корнелии, что защита Завесы - это их долг. Hay Lin, Taranee and Irma showing Cornelia the sign of pinkie swear.png|Ирма, Хай Лин и Тарани показывают Корнелии знак их дружбы. The Guardians staying at Irma's room and thinking what they should do to return Cornelia.png|Стражницы сидят в комнате Ирмы и думают, как им вернуть Корнелию. Irma tells Chris that his little brother rule number one is to knock, picture 2.png|Ирма говорит Крису, что он должен стучать перед тем, как войти к ней в комнату. Irma asks Chris what he has in the jar.png|Ирма спрашивает Криса, что у него в банке. The girls feel disgusted with the mudslug in the jar, picture 2.png|Девочкам противен слизень в банке. Caleb and the Guardians watching the Meridian mudslugs crawling to Irma's house.png|Калеб и Стражницы смотрят, как Меридианские слизни ползут к дому Ирмы. Irma joking that finding a really large bird will help them get rid of the mudslugs.png|Ирма шутит, что они избавятся от слизней, если найдут птичку покрупнее. Irma says that Elyon had one of her CDs.png|Ирма говорит, что у Элион был её компакт диск. Caleb feels embarrassed about frightened Irma and Taranee snuggling up to him.png|Калеб смущается, когда испуганные Ирма и Тарани прижимаются к нему. Caleb who's holding Blunk, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin looking at the mudslugs swarming in the tunnel.png|Калеб, Бланк, Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин смотрят на слизней, которые кишат в яме. Irma remembers that Cornelia loves boohoo ballads.png|Ирма вспоминает, что Корнелия обожает баллады. Irma singing the words «I wish you would not leave me...» from one of the ballads that Cornelia loves.png|Ирма поёт слова «Ты уходишь от меня...» из одной из любимых баллад Корнелии. Taranee suddenly asks singing Irma where the transmitter is.png|Ирма внезапно спрашивает поющую Ирму, где находится радиостанция. Caleb and the Guardians running to get to K srteet as quickly as it's possible.png|Калеб и Стражницы бегут, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до радиостанции. Irma wonders how Will knows the radio program.png|Ирма интересуется, откуда Вилл знает программу радио. Irma roughly tells Caleb that they won't be able to break into the transmitter because it doesn't have windows and their shoelaces aren't covered with gum.png|Ирма грубо обрывает Калеба, что они не смогут пробраться в здание радиостанции с помощью его шнурков. Irma also tells Caleb that Corny is the only one who can move bricks.png|Ирма также добавляет, что Корнелия единственная, кто может двигать кирпичи. Irma looking at Will's backpack with cunning.png|Ирма с хитростью смотрит на портфель Вилл. Irma touching Will's backpack that is starting to shake.png|Ирма дотрагивается до портфеля Вилл, который начинает трястись. Irma asks Will if her backpack can vibrate.png|Ирма спрашивает Вилл, почему её портфель трясётся. Irma tells Cornelia to meet them where she told she learnt to ride her bike.png|Ирма говорит Корнелии, что они встретятся там, где она училась кататься на велосипеде. Caleb and the Guardians are afraid of the Mother slug.png|Калеб и Стражницы боятся появления мамаши слизня. The Guardians after they have defeated the Mother slug.png|Стражницы после того, как они победили мамашу слизня. Irma tells the girls that she has just signed up for the extreme sports tournament.png|Ирма с радостью сообщает остальным, что записала их на экстремальные соревнования. Irma hugging Cornelia.png|Ирма обнимает Корнелию. Will don't pay any attention to the other girls feeling happy because of the extreme sports tournament.png|Вилл копошится в своём шкафчике, пока остальные радостно обсуждают экстрим-турнир. Cornelia says that Elyon's so-called great power doesn't do anything good.png|Девочки слушают рассказ миссис Рудольф о том, как 13 лет назад она похитила Элион у Фобоса. Irma, Cornelia and Will listen to Mrs' Rudolph telling them that Elyon has contacted her.png|Ирма, Корнелия и Вилл слушают миссис Рудольф, которая рассказывает им, что Элион связалась с ней. Irma talks back to Elyon saying that Meridian is a lovely place unless you meet the Lurdens.png|Ирма возражает Элион, говоря, что Меридиан – прекрасное место, только если удалось избежать клыков лурденов. Irma reminds the others that it's perfect timing for them to become regular girls again because the extreme tournament starts in an hour.png|Ирма напоминает остальным, что самое время стать обычными людьми, потому что экстрим-турнир начинается через час. The Guardians preparing for the extreme tournament.png|Стражницы готовятся к экстрим-турниру. Irma tells Cornelia that kicking Uria's rhyming challenged butt is gonna be X-treme fun.png|Ирма отвечает Корнелии, что обогнать тупого стихоплёта Урию – это экстремальный «оттяг». The Guardians looking at the hill they're gonna race at.png|Стражницы смотрят на склон, с которого они будут скатываться. Irma feels annoyed because of Uria teasing her.png|Ирму раздражает Урия, который поддразнивает её. Irma teasing Uria while overtaking him.png|Ирма обгоняет и дразнит Урию. Irma lying on the ground after Uria has tripped her.png|Ирма лежит в грязи после того, как Урия подставил ей подножку. Shocked Irma sitting on the ground and looking at the portal, picture 1.png|Ирма сидит на земле и в шоке смотрит на портал. Shocked Irma sitting on the ground and looking at the portal, picture 2.png|Ирма сидит на земле и в шоке смотрит на портал. Will putting the Heart of Kandrakar to the map of portals s.1 ep.20, picture 1.png|Ирма, Корнелия и Хай Лин стоят рядом с Вилл, которая подносит Сердце Кондракара с карте порталов. Will, Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin looking at the map of portals.png|Вилл, Ирма, Корнелия и Хай Лин смотрят на карту порталов. The Guardians find Blunk with the Seal of Phobos at the old junkyard.png|Стражницы находят Бланка с печатью Фобоса на старой свалке. The Guardians watching the Heart of Kandrakar absorbing the Seal of Phobos.png|Стражницы с замиранием смотрят, как Сердце Кондракара поглощает печать Фобоса. Will, Irma and Taranee watching the Heart of Kandrakar shining after it has absorbed the Seal of Phobos.png|Вилл, Ирма и Тарани смотрят на светящееся Сердце Кондракара, которое только что впитало силу печати Фобоса. Irma asks Caleb if the Whisperers told him about invisible ink because sheets of paper in the Book of Secrets are blank.png|Ирма спрашивает Калеба, сказали ли ему Шептуны о невидимых чернилах, которыми пишут в Книге Тайн. Irma listening to Phobos talking about his plans for Elyon.png|Ирма слушает Фобоса, который говорит о своих планах насчёт Элион. Irma worrying because of Phobos' plan for Elyon.png|Ирма переживает насчёт Элион, которая находится на Меридиане. Irma tells Hay Lin that she's a rebel because of her own idea of playing bowling.png|Ирма называет Хай Лин бунтаркой из-за того, что она играет в боулинг не как все. Irma is happy to go to Meridian and fight against evil guys (Taranee is taking off her shoes at this moment).png|Ирма радуется, что они отправятся на Меридиан сражаться со злом. Caleb explains to the Guardians everything about Cavigor.png|Калеб объясняет Стражницам, как устроен Кавигор. Will and Irma looking at Hay Lin with disapproval.png|Вилл и Ирма с неодобрением смотрят на Хай Лин. Irma doesn't understand why they need to make so many cookies.png|Ирма не понимает, зачем надо печь так много печенья. Irma suggests turning into the Guardians.png|Ирма предлагает превратиться в Стражниц. Will taking the Heart of Kandrakar to transform the girls into the Guardians.png|Вилл берёт Сердце Кондракара, чтобы превратить девочек в Стражниц. Irma sees Hoogongs for the first time in her life.png|Ирма впервые в жизни видит хугонгов. Irma doesn't like Hay Lin calling Hoogongs cute.png|Ирме не нравится, что Хай Лин называет хугонгов милыми. Will and Irma realise that there's something wrong with so-called Hoogong eggs.png|Вилл и Ирма понимают, что с яйцами хугонгов что-то не так. Irma warns Hay Lin that those who're hatching aren't Hoogongs.png|Ирма предупреждает Хай Лин, что из яиц вылупляются не хугонги. Irma making the finger gun gesture as she's ready to fight against Larveks.png|Ирма соединяет пальцы как пистолет, чтобы сразиться с Ларвеками. Cornelia kidding Irma telling her that she'll enter a world of pain if she touches a chocolate croissant.png|Корнелия в шутку предупреждает Ирму, что в каждом круассане таится своя боль. Irma asks Caleb why the Meridian people can't drink water from Lake Morthern.png|Ирма спрашивает Калеба, почему жители Меридиана не могут пить воду из озера Мортерн. Irma kissing Mr. Huggles.png|Ирма целует мистера Хагглса. The girls walking in the street and talking about Mr. Huggles.png|Девочки идут по улице и говорят о мистере Хагглсе. The Guardians walking in the street s.1 ep.24.png|Стражницы идут по улице. Irma doesn't like Cornelia's offer of helping Tynar because he was hit by a spike not a pom-pom.png|Ирме не нравится предложение Корнелии помочь раненому Тинару потому, что его задело копьё, а не помпон. The girls laughing at Tynar who thinks that laundry is a dungeon.png|Девочки смеются над Тинаром, который думает, что прачечная – это камера пыток. |-|Сериал, в облике Стражницы= The Guardians landing after the transformation s.1 ep.12.png|Стражницы приземляются после трансформации. Irma doesn't understand why Cornelia fails to summon earth to fight against Larvek.png|Ирма не понимает, почему у Корнелии не получилось призвать силу земли. Irma stomping her foot to find out which material the floor is made of.png|Ирма топает ногой, чтобы узнать, из какого материала сделан пол. Irma tells Taranee that the floor is made of plastic.png|Ирма с досадой говорит Тарани, что пол пластиковый. Irma looking at Hay Lin who has an idea how to get out of sticky Larvek's web.png|Ирма смотрит на Хай Лин, у которой есть идея, как выпутаться из паутины Ларвека. The Guardians decide how they're gonna fight against Larvek.png|Стражницы думают, как им победить Ларвека. Will, Irma and Hay Lin trying to pull Caleb and Taranee out of the swarm of the mudslugs, picture 2.png|Вилл, Ирма и Хай Лин пытаются вытянуть Калеба и Тарани из полчища слизней. Will, Irma and Hay Lin holding Caleb and Taranee.png|Вилл, Ирма и Хай Лин держат Калеба и Тарани. Irma and Hay Lin looking at each other because they know how to distract the Mother slug.png|Ирма и Хай Лин смотрят друг на друга потому, что знают, как отвлечь мамашу слизня. Irma and Hay Lin holding each other's hands to link their magic.png|Ирма и Хай Лин берут друг друга за руки, чтобы соединить свою магию. Hay Lin, Taranee and Irma are stunned when they see Cornelia lifting the giant Mother slug out of the ground.png|Хай Лин, Тарани и Ирма в шоке, когда видят, что Корнелии удалось поднять гигантскую мамашу слизня над землёй. Caleb and the girls supporting exhausted Cornelia who saved them from the Mother slug.png|Калеб и девочки поддерживают обессилевшую Корнелию, которая спасла их от мамаши слизня. The Guardians are ready to fight against the Seal of Phobos.png|Стражницы готовы сразиться с печатью Фобоса. Irma is afraid of the Seal of Phobos fighting her back.png|Ирма боится печать Фобоса, которая атакует её в ответ. The Guardians came to the work camp in Hoogong Gorge to save Caleb.png|Стражницы прибыли в каменоломню ущелья Хугонг, чтобы спасти Калеба. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin are ready to throw the stones inside Cavigor.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин готовы бросать камни на Кавигор. Hay Lin, Taranee and Irma watching Cedric and the guards coming to Cavigor.png|Ирма, Хай Лин и Тарани видят войско стражников во главе с Седриком, которое прибывает к стенам Кавигора. Irma asks Taranee and Hay Lin if they have ever been on a water slide.png|Ирма спрашивает Тарани и Хай Лин, были ли они в аквапарке. Irma getting ready to attack Cedric.png|Ирма готовится атаковать Седрика. Cornelia and Irma tell Will that Cedric will soon be here.png|Корнелия и Ирма говорят Вилл, что Седрик очень скоро будет здесь. Irma and Taranee are afraid of Cedric and the scuttlers attacking them.png|Ирма и Тарани боятся Седрика и Ползунов, которые нападают на них с двух сторон. Irma making the finger gun gesture to fill the cups with water.png|Ирма соединяет пальцы как пистолет, чтобы наполнить чашки водой. Irma is afraid somebody wants to break into the house.png|Ирма боится, что кто-то пытается вломиться в дом. Will decides the Guardians will help Caleb free captured rebels.png|Вилл решает, что Стражницы должны помочь Калебу спасти захваченных в плен повстанцев. The girls in their Guardian forms inside the Larvek web.png|Девочки в облике Стражниц внутри паутины Ларвеков. Will, Cornelia and Irma flying out of the underground tunnel.png|Вилл, Корнелия и Ирма вылетают из подземного туннеля. The girls want to inform the rebels that the signing ceremony is Phobos' trap.png|Девочки хотят предупредить мятежников, что церемония подписание договора – это ловушка Фобоса. Irma falling into lake Morthern after being hit by the Kaithim.png|Ирма падает в озеро Мортерн после того, как Кайтим ударил её. Taranee lifting Irma out of water.png|Тарани достаёт Ирму из озера. Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma close their eyes while using all their powers at maximum during the fight against the Kaithim.png|Тарани, Хай Лин и Ирма закрывают глаза, когда молния ударяет Кайтима. Irma asks Cornelia to come to the Kaithim hit by lightnings and wait until her hair stand on end.png|Ирма просит Корнелию подлететь к Кайтиму и ждать, пока волосы не встанут дыбом. The Guardians watching the Kaithim dying, picture 2.png|Стражницы смотрят, как погибает Кайтим. Taranee looking at Cornelia, Irma and Hay Lin after Blunk has told her that something bad is happening in Phobos' castle.png|Тарани смотрит на Корнелию, Ирму и Хай Лин после того, как Бланк сообщил ей о срочности у замка Фобоса. Irma says she thought that Caleb can't stand Blunk.png|Ирма говорит, что думала, что Калеб терпеть не может Бланка. Caleb notices the Morpions swimming to them, picture 1.png|Калеб и Стражницы замечают Морпионов, которые подплывают к ним. The Guardians are afraid of the Morpions crawling to them.png|Стражницы боятся Морпионов, которые ползут прямо к ним. The Guardians rising into the air to avoid being stung by the Morpions.png|Стражницы взлетают, чтобы Морпионы не ужалили их. The Guardians, Caleb and Blunk at the Meridian swamps deciding what they're gonna do with unconscious Taranee.png|Стражницы, Калеб и Бланк думают, что им делать с бессознательной Тарани. Caleb, Irma and Hay Lin looking at wounded Tynar.png|Калеб, Ирма и Хай Лин в упор смотрят на раненого Тинара. Irma and Hay Lin lifting wounded Tynar, picture 1.png|Ирма и Хай Лин поднимают раненого Тинара. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии= Larvek sticking Irma with his web.png|Ларвек обездвиживает Ирму своей паутиной. The Guardians trapped in Larvek's web.png|Стражницы застряли в паутине Ларвека. Larvek looking at the Guardians got stuck in his web.png|Ларвек смотрит на Стражниц, которые не могут выбраться из его паутины. The Guardians trying to get out of Larvek's web.png|Стражницы пытаются выбраться из паутины Ларвека. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 1.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 2.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin turning into the Guardians s.1 ep.15, stage 1.png|Вилл, Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин превращаются в Стражниц, первая стадия. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin turning into the Guardians s.1 ep.15, stage 2.png|Вилл, Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин превращаются в Стражниц, вторая стадия. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin turning into the Guardians s.1 ep.15, stage 3.png|Вилл, Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин превращаются в Стражниц, третья стадия. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 3.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 4.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. Will, Irma and Hay Lin trying to pull Caleb and Taranee out of the swarm of the mudslugs, picture 1.png|Вилл, Ирма и Хай Лин пытаются вытянуть Калеба и Тарани из полчища слизней. Irma making the finger gun gesture to attack the Mother slug, picture 1.png|Ирма соединяет пальцы как пистолет, чтобы сразиться с мамашей слизнем. Irma making the finger gun gesture to attack the Mother slug, picture 2.png|Ирма соединяет пальцы как пистолет, чтобы сразиться с мамашей слизнем. Irma and Hay Lin linking their magic together, picture 1.png|Ирма и Хай Лин соединяют свою магию. Irma and Hay Lin linking their magic together, picture 2.png|Ирма и Хай Лин соединяют свою магию. Irma and Hay Lin knocking the banner down with the blasts of water and air to hit the Mother slug, picture 1.png|Ирма и Хай Лин сносят баннер потоками воды и воздуха, чтобы ударить мамашу слизня. Irma and Hay Lin knocking the banner down with the blasts of water and air to hit the Mother slug, picture 2.png|Ирма и Хай Лин сносят баннер потоками воды и воздуха, чтобы ударить мамашу слизня. Irma attacking the Seal of Phobos with a blast of water, picture 1.png|Ирма атакует печать Фобоса мощным потоком воды. Irma attacking the Seal of Phobos with a blast of water, picture 2.png|Ирма атакует печать Фобоса мощным потоком воды. Irma washing the guards away s.1 ep.20.png|Ирма смывает стражников. The Guardians landing after the transformation s.1 ep.21.png|Стражницы приземляются после превращения. Irma dousing the Cavigor guards with a blast of water, picture 1.png|Ирма атакует стражников Кавигора мощным потоком воды. Irma dousing the Cavigor guards with a blast of water, picture 2.png|Ирма атакует стражников Кавигора мощным потоком воды. Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma dodging the Cavigor guards' arrows.png|Ирма, Хай Лин и Тарани уклоняются от стрел, запущенных стражниками Кавигора. Irma creating a water slide to avoid fighting against the Cavigor guards, picture 1.png|Ирма создаёт водную горку. Irma creating a water slide to avoid fighting against the Cavigor guards, picture 2.png|Ирма создаёт водную горку. Irma creating a water slide to avoid fighting against the Cavigor guards, picture 3.png|Ирма создаёт водную горку. Irma's water slide, picture 1.png|Водная горка Ирмы. The Cavigor guards piercing Irma's water slide with spears.png|Стражники Кавигора пронзают водную горку Ирмы копьями. Irma's water slide, picture 2.png|Водная горка Ирмы. Irma turning her water slide back into shapeless water, picture 1.png|Ирма превращает свою водную горку обратно в воду. Irma turning her water slide back into shapeless water, picture 2.png|Ирма превращает свою водную горку обратно в воду. Irma stopping the Cavigor guards by a giant water hoop around her.png|Ирма ошеломляет стражников Кавигора огромным кольцом из воды. Irma attacking the Cavigor guards.png|Ирма атакует стражников Кавигора. Irma washing the Cavigor guards away.png|Ирма отбрасывает стражников Кавигора мощным потоком воды. The Cavigor guards show Cedric what Irma is doing to them.png|Стражники Кавигора показывают Седрику, где Ирма. Irma summoning water to fight against Cedric.png|Ирма призывает воду, чтобы сразиться с Седриком. Irma knocking down Cedric with a strong flow of water.png|Ирма сбивает Седрика мощным потоком воды. Cedric trying not to be washed away by the flow of water.png|Ирма сбивает Седрика мощным потоком воды. Irma filling the cups for making cookies with water.png|Ирма наполняет водой чашки для приготовления печенья. The Guardians are ready to attack the stranger who's breaking into Taranee's house.png|Стражницы готовы атаковать незнакомца, который пытается вломиться в дом Тарани. Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin are ready to attack the stranger who's breaking into the house.png|Ирма наготове, чтобы облить незнакомца водой. Irma making a flow of water come out of her fingers to wash a Hoogong egg.png|Ирма создаёт несильный поток воды, чтобы намочить яйцо хугонга. Irma washing a Hoogong egg.png|Ирма обливает яйцо хугонга. The Larvek web shrinking trapping the Guardians inside.png|Паутина ларвеков сжимается, запирая Стражниц внутри. The Guardians trapped inside the web and surrounded by Larveks.png|Стражницы, окружённые ларвеками, заперты внутри паутины. Irma creating two blasts of water to fight against the Kaithim.png|Ирма создаёт две струи воды, чтобы сразиться с Кайтимом. Irma cutting the Kaithim's arm with her water blasts, picture 2.png|Ирма разрезает руку Кайтима. The Kaithim hitting Irma with his arm.png|Кайтим ударяет Ирму своей рукой. Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee using the powers against the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Хай Лин и Тарани используют свои силы против Кайтима. Irma using a blast of water against the Kaithim.png|Ирма атакует Кайтима мощным потоком воды. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin linking their magic to fight against the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин соединяют свою магию, чтобы сразиться с Кайтимом. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin hitting the Kaithim with their powers linked.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин втроём ударяют по Кайтиму. A giant blast of water created by Irma rising in the sky.png|Очень сильный напор воды, созданный Ирмой, поднимается в небо. The blast of water, fire and air created by Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin making dark clouds appear in the sky.png|Поток воды, огня и воздуха, созданный Ирмой, Тарани и Хай Лин образовывает грозовые тучи в небе. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin creating the lightning to destroy the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин создают молнию, чтобы уничтожить Кайтима. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin using their powers to destroy the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин используют свои силы, чтобы уничтожить Кайтима. Irma washing the guard who captured Will away.png|Ирма смывает мощным потоком воды стражника, который схватил Вилл. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии, GIF= Irma striking Cedric with a flow of water.gif|Ирма сбивает Седрика мощным потоком воды. Irma attacking Cedric with a water flow.gif|Ирма атакует Седрика мощным потоком воды. Will, Irma and Hay Lin trying to pull Caleb and Taranee out of the swarm of the mudslugs.gif|Вилл, Ирма и Хай Лин пытаются вытянуть Калеба и Тарани из полчища слизней. Irma making the finger gun gesture to attack the Mother slug.gif|Ирма соединяет пальцы как пистолет, чтобы сразиться с мамашей слизнем. Irma and Hay Lin knocking the banner down to hit the Mother slug.gif|Ирма и Хай Лин сносят баннер, чтобы ударить им мамашу слизня. Irma putting Cedric who tried to catch Caleb into a giant water bubble.gif|Ирма создаёт огромный водяной пузырь вокруг Седрика, который пытался схватить Калеба. Irma attacking the Seal of Phobos with a blast of water.gif|Ирма атакует печать Фобоса мощным потоком воды. Irma creating a water slide to avoid fighting against the Cavigor guards.gif|Ирма создаёт водную горку. Irma avoids being hit by Cedric.gif|Седрик промахивается ударом хвоста в Ирму. Irma filling the cups for making cookies with water.gif|Ирма наполняет водой чашки для приготовления печенья. The Guardians are ready to attack the stranger who's breaking into Taranee's house.gif|Стражницы готовы атаковать незнакомца, который пытается вломиться в дом Тарани. Irma washing a Hoogong egg with a light blast of water.gif|Ирма создаёт несильный поток воды, чтобы намочить яйцо хугонга. Larveks surrounding the Guardians, image 1.gif|Ларвеки окружают Стражниц. Larveks surrounding the Guardians, image 2.gif|Ларвеки окружают Стражниц. Phobos attacking Irma with a light sphere.gif|Фобос атакует Ирму световой сферой. Irma and Taranee trying to fight against Phobos.gif|Ирма и Тарани пытаются дать Фобосу отпор. |-|Комикс= Галерея (2 сезон) |-|Сериал= |-|Сериал, в облике Стражницы= Kadma tells the Guardians about Nerissa's minions who attacked her, picture 1.png|Кадма рассказывает Стражницам о слугах Нериссы, которые напали на неё. The girls listening to Will and Kadma telling them how to defeat Nerissa and take the Heart of Meridian from her, picture 3.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин слушают Вилл и Кадму, которые объясняют им, как отобрать у Нериссы Сердце Меридиана. Irma, Caleb and Cornelia accept Will and Kadma's plan on defeating Nerissa, picture 1.png|Ирма, Калеб и Корнелия одобряют план разгрома Нериссы, который придумали Вилл и Кадма. Cornelia tells Caleb, Kadma and the other Guardians that Nerissa and her Knights have just arrived in the Swamps of Shiné.png|Корнелия говорит Кадме, Калебу и остальным Стражницам, что Нерисса и рыцари прибыли на болота Шине. Kadma teleporting Caleb and the Guardians to the Swamps of Shiné, picture 2.png|Кадма телепортирует Калеба и Стражниц на болота Шине. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии= |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии, GIF= |-|Комикс= Категория:Стражницы Категория:Главные герои Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Ученики Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:W.I.T.C.H. Категория:Стихия воды en:Irma Lair de:Irma Lair es:Irma Lair it:Irma Lair fr:Irma Lair ro:Irma Lair